Problem: Find the minimum value of
\[4x + \frac{1}{x^4}\]for $x > 0.$
Solution: By AM-GM,
\[4x + \frac{1}{x^4} = x + x + x + x + \frac{1}{x^4} \ge 5 \sqrt[5]{x^4 \cdot \frac{1}{x^4}} = 5.\]Equality occurs when $x = 1,$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{5}.$